


A Night at The Hanged Man

by EzzyDean



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in The Hanged Man from the point of view of Norah (the barmaid.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at The Hanged Man

It was one of the biggest storms they had had here in a while.  The thunder was booming and the rain was coming down in sheets.  So naturally everything in The Hanged Man smelled wet.  Norah sighed as another man, soaked to his skin, left a wet boot print trail from door to table.  Her back was going to ache from all the mopping she had been doing.  Not that The Hanged Man was ever really clean, but the longer the rainwater soaked into the floor the worse the smells got.  The smells were always the hardest to get used to.  There were days she woke up to the smell of whatever last night’s special was still lingering in her hair.

Corff caught her eye and gestured her over to the bar.  Weaving her way through the ass pinches and trying her best to scooch around any sort of contact with the men she caught her boot on the edge of the bench nearest the bar.  Slipping, she felt strong feminine arms wrap around her waist and stop her fall as a sultry voice murmured in her ear.

"Be careful now, my dear.  We wouldn’t want anything to mark up this cute little body of yours."  She spun away from Isabela with a blush and leaned in to hear what Corff wanted.

"Go on and check on Varric would ya?  I’m sure it’s past time for a refill for him."  Corff slid a mug to her and turned back to his other customers.  Isabela slid her arm around Norah’s waist with a grin and walked with her up the stairs.

"I think I can handle it, Isabela.  You can go on back to the bar now."

"One of these days, my dear, you won’t send me back to the bar."  The pirate captain stated with a wink before she swayed her hips back through the bar.  Norah took in a deep breath and blew her bangs from her face.  There was another scent from this place that she never seemed to fully escape.  Isabela and her bath salts.  Not that she minded, she thought as she knocked on Varric’s door.  It was one of the few pleasant smells to come from this place.  After getting the all clear she entered the room the dwarf had basically bought for himself and set his refill on the table in front of him.  As he often was when no one was visiting him, he was busy writing in his journal.  One night she had gotten up the nerve to ask him what he was writing and he just gave her his signature grin and told her he was writing history.

Taking his empty mug back downstairs and she slipped the extra coins he always left her into her pocket.  A little later she went back upstairs for an extra bucket and looked into his room.  There was a full mug, an empty room, and more coins.  Even though he had been planning on leaving, he still took the drink so he could leave her a tip.  If nothing else he was good to her.  He almost made up for all the pinching, lewd suggestions, and grabbing that she put up with most nights.  A large crash sent her hurrying back downstairs in time to see some drunken fool trying to go hand to hand with Isabela and winding up with his head in a barrel.  She sighed.  Just another night in The Hanged Man.


End file.
